Mermaid 12
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: Akane wishes she had someone she could be with, someone she could share her life with. But, she hates boys, and especially hates it when Ranma comes along...until she learns his secret one night, when she sees him by the pond... rated M to be safe.


Mermaid ½: A Tale of a Cursed Boy

Verse 1: A Mermaid in the Pond

Akane trained hard in the dojo, working out her frustrations. Boys were so stupid, ruining her life like that. She just wanted to be done with them.

Dr. Tofu was okay, he wasn't a hormone addled idiot, at least when he was around anyone other than Kasumi.

But, she couldn't help but feel that that wasn't enough. She wanted...someone more suited to her, someone who would look at her like she was special, rather than just a baby factory waiting to be ploughed.

She sighed. There was no way there was anyone like that.

* * *

Later that day, Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi sat in front of their father, Soun Tendo. He had important announcement to make.

"So," Akane said dryly, "why should we care if some old friend of yours is coming here with his son?"

"Well, you see," he explained, "he and I made a deal, and he is bringing his son here to complete that deal. Namely, to join our two schools through the marriage of our children." He smiled. "Congratulations; one of you will get to be Ranma's bride!"

"There is no way I'm marrying anyone!" Akane objected. "Especially not to some...BOY!"

"I suppose we could give him a chance." Kasumi relented. "He might not be a bad person, though I am a little sad you didn't consult this with us first, father."

Nabiki was excited. She didn't mind getting married so soon, especially if the man in question is incredibly good looking.

* * *

Nabiki had put on her best formal kimono, hoping to ensnare Ranma's interests. Akane pouted, not liking the situation one bit. There was a knock at the door, and both Nabiki and their father rushed out to greet the newcomers.

They eventually came back with a middle aged man who was slightly overweight and wore glasses and a young man with black hair styled in a pig-tail.

"Pops, why are we here in the first place?" Ranma asked his father. "I wanna go back to China..."

"Quiet boy!"

* * *

Nabiki lost interest in him soon enough. He was fairly good looking, but he obviously lacked any wealth of any kind. Kasumi wasn't very interested in him at all, and Ranma had managed to piss Akane off simply by existing.

Soon, it got late, and they went to bed, hoping to settle the matter of the engagement in the morning. Of course, the only people happy were her father and Mr Saotome, who were overjoyed at being reunited.

She tried to get sleep, pushing any thoughts of Ranma to the back of her mind, when she heard something. She left her room, clad in her pajamas, walked down the stairs, and tried to find the source of the noise. It had come from outside.

She stepped into the backyard, and saw Ranma of all people standing in front of the koi pond. She was about to ask him what he was doing when, suddenly, he dived into the water. She was surprised by this and ran over, curious as to his actions.

She looked down into the waters, and was shocked when a cute red-haired girl popped up from beneath the waters, causing the tomboy to fall on her butt.

"W-w-w-who are you?" Akane asked the girl.

"Ranma Saotome." She replied, smiling happily. "We met earlier. I'm sorry if I didn't make a good first impression, I'm not fond of dry earth."

"What do you mean you're Ranma!? Ranma's a boy! And you're a girl! Where is he?"

The girl giggled. "I am Ranma. I'm cursed to change into this form whenever I touch cold water." She swam around absently. "Hot water changes me back. At first, I hated the curse and fought against, but eventually I began to enjoy the liberation and freedom I felt when in the water, where not even my Pops could follow me." She flipped around the surface, flicking her tail at Akane.

Wait, tail?

"Ranma..." Akane began uncertainly. "Did I just see a giant fish tail?"

Ranma surfaced and rose up to the tomboy's face, smiling. "Of course you did. I am a mermaid." She grabbed Akane's shoulders and pulled her in with a splash.

Akane sputtered and flailed around, scared. She couldn't swim, and even in the koi pond, she'd sink. Ranma came up to her and held her, keeping above water.

"I'm sorry." Ranma said, smiling apologetically. "I didn't realise you couldn't swim. Don't worry, I won't let you drown."

Akane looked down, and saw a fish tail where Ranma's legs would be, and she could see and feel it wrapping around her legs.

"W-what the hell!?" She cried out in shock.

Ranma giggled again. "That is my tail. Like I said, I'm cursed to transform into a mermaid. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, but I guess its okay, as long as you keep it secret."

"W-why are you doing this?"

"I dunno." The red-head replied honestly. "I just like you for some reason. You seem...nice. Besides, I'm always able to think more clearly when I'm in the water." She held onto Akane as they drifted to the edge of the pond, and she helped the tomboy up out of the water.

Akane looked back down at her. "You weren't like this earlier..."

"I haven't had much good experience with other people." The red-head explained. "And besides, I don't think too well when I'm above water. I don't feel..comfortable anywhere else." She held out her hand. "I'm Ranma Saotome."

"You already told me." She took the hand into her own and shook. "I'm Akane Tendo."

Ranma smiled. "Wanna be friends?"

Akane blinked. On the one hand, Ranma was a boy, and she hated boys no matter what. On the other, the girl in front of her seemed a lot different, lot less anti-social, withdrawn and rude. She seemed very...pleasant, and Akane was genuinely intrigued by her.

"Sure." Akane replied, smiling. "Since we're friends, maybe you could tell me about how you got this way?"

Ranma nodded. "It would be my pleasure, Akane."

And so, the tomboy sat there, listening intently to Ranma's story.

* * *

The next day, Akane awoke, and found herself in lying in front of the koi pond. She must have fallen asleep. But, did it really happen?

No, no way. There was no way that was real. She probably just sleepwalked or something.

She looked up as Ranma walked up to, smiling for some reason. "Man, ya must've been tired. You fell asleep while I was telling you my story."

Akane hurriedly got up, growling irritably. "What are you talking about, you jerk?"

"Don't ya remember? We made an agreement to be friends, and I showed you my secret."

"What secret?" Akane asked warily. She was hoping that this was some trick or joke or something.

Ranma frowned, nervous. "Uh...y'know....my....curse...?"

Akane glared at him warily. "...and that would be...?"

Ranma looked away, looking very nervous. "Uh...y'know....how cold water turns me into...a mermaid?"

Akane sighed in exasperation. "So...it wasn't a dream then?"

"Nope. But please, you can't tell anyone about this. My Pop will not be happy, and it might cause some problems for the both of us if more people knew."

Akane nodded. "Alright, fine. I can accept that."

The boy smiled warmly. "Thanks so much, Akane." He turned around, grabbing her hand. "Now come on, we have to go to school. Pop enrolled me at your school, so you'll have to show me around!"

"Hey wait! I'm not even dressed yet!"

Ranma barely heard her. He was happy. He had finally found a friend, someone who actually understood him, who he could be open with.

He felt....free.

* * *

_Yes, another new story. I just wanted to do one where Ranma's cursed to be a mermaid. And I apologise for OOC behaviour, but the story calls for it._

_Hope you like it, and please comment!_


End file.
